Coachella
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta/Shot• Usagi parpadea asintiendo a todo lo que sale de la boca de Seiya, incluso si no tiene idea de qué rayos habla. Intenta grabarse esa palabrita repitiéndola mentalmente una y otra vez. / —Amy, ¿qué es Co-a-chella?


**.::. Coachella .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**.::..::..::.**

—Debemos ir _Bombón_. Será genial. Este año habrá…

Usagi parpadea asintiendo a todo lo que sale de la boca de Seiya, incluso si no tiene idea de qué rayos habla. Intenta grabarse esa palabrita repitiéndola mentalmente una y otra vez. Llegando a casa lo primero que hará será abrir su **Facebook** y preguntar qué diablos es eso de lo que tanto parlotea su novio. Sí, su novio, Seiya Kou. Uno de los integrantes de Three Lights. Una de las estrellas favoritas de todo Japón.

El dueño de esos labios en los que le gusta tanto perderse.

—¿Bombón, me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí, debemos ir. Claro. –responde en automático, haciéndole creer que ha seguido devotamente toda la conversación.

—¡Genial, haré la reservación! Nos divertiremos mucho.

Su emoción es palpable, se puede ver en la sonrisa que alarga mientras continúa hablando del plan. Algo se sacude en el pecho de Usagi cuando él le guiña un ojo, y su preocupación por recordar la dichosa palabrita es desvanecida por otra que atrae todo su interés: ella, él, solos, en _quien-sabe-dónde_.

_Juntos_. _Solos_.

Sus mejillas comienzan a colorearse de un rosa pardo. Nunca han llegado a tanto. Es decir, nunca han ido de viaje juntos por más de 20 horas, nunca han ido más lejos que a la distancia de tres prefecturas, nunca han pasado una noche juntos. Y ambos lo saben. Usagi intuye que incluso sea una pretexto ideado por Seiya para alejarse a un mundo fantástico donde existan sólo ellos dos. Y le parece tan adorable. También algo vergonzoso. Vergonzoso porque sabe que ella lo desea del mismo modo.

Su cara arde al dilucidar sus propios pensamientos y al mentalizar todas las posibilidades y escenarios de un futuro que todavía no acontece, pero que promete ser inquietante en todos los sentidos. Seiya lo nota y ríe, gastándole bromas no tan inocentes como que dormirán en habitaciones separadas aunque lo más seguro es que ella vaya a su puerta y toque para pedirle algo de pasta dental o alguna excusa como esa, y entonces ella abusará de su buena fe, seduciéndolo.

La rubia niega y grita, reclama su falta de tacto al hablar de semejantes cosas; su pálido rostro ahora parece un tomate grande y colorado, listo para una ensalada. Seiya ama verla sonrojada, ama hacerla perder la calma y saber completamente, que el motivo no es nadie más que él. Quiere creer que no hay razones ocultas detrás de su arriesgada propuesta, quiere creer que es su espíritu de músico el que le ruega ir a ese festival y que por lógica, su novia sería la mejor compañía en el mundo para presenciarlo. No hay más. No es ese sentimiento de necesidad que le sofoca, una necesidad por estar con ella todo el tiempo, de no dejarla ir. Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver esa necesidad insana de tenerla cerca. Muy cerca.

Sólo es un chico queriendo ir a **Coachella** con su novia. ¿Qué habría de reprochable en ello?

—¿Qué es eso de _Conchella_?

La pregunta flota en la estancia de la salita tradicional de té. Usagi renuncia a su idea de consultar Facebook y en su lugar consulta a sus amigas.

—Coachella Usagi, Coachella. –corrige Rei sin despegar los ojos del _Ipad_ en que colorea uno de los diseños para la portada de una revista digital.

—¿En serio no sabes? Y eso que te pasas enterándote de la vida de las celebridades. –habla Minako desde la cocineta, haciendo visible el momento en que destapa un bote de helado que sin congoja, ha sacado del congelador.

—Mira quién habla, miembro número 101 de la **fanbase** de BIGBANG.

—Al menos sé lo que significa que G-Dragon vaya a ir a Coachella este año. –atiza, llevándose a la boca la cuchara que con placer anticipado, ha enterrado en la helada crema de chocolate.

Usagi arruga la nariz con despecho, entendiendo que en pos de su diversión, la Aino no le dirá nada en concreto. Acude a la única alma amable que puede darle las respuestas oportunas.

—Amy, ¿qué es Co-a-chella?

La mirada dulcificada y maternal de la chica Mizuno acude a su encuentro, abandonando por unos minutos su revista especializada de medicina. Aspira en un intento de cambiar el circuito de su mente al tópico que se le consulta, y pestañea haciendo uso de la información que acude a su cerebro.

—Bueno, Coachella es un festival de música y artes que se celebra cada año en una localidad de California. Básicamente fue creado como un espacio para exponer diversas manifestaciones artísticas de corte alternativo en el género musical y conocer nuevas propuestas experimentales en el campo. ¿Seiya te invitó a ir?

La pregunta que acompaña a la explicación logra detener el tiempo en la estancia, captando la atención de las tres chicas que ya enteradas a medias, van siguiéndole las palabras. Usagi siente que no respira, y el color tomate vuelve a teñirle los pómulos. Ha sido inadvertidamente descubierta.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿Seiya te invitó a ir a California? –pregunta Mako acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice. Ella sabe más que nadie las implicaciones románticas que hay de por medio.

Claro que eso no ayuda a que Usagi pare de hiperventilar y quiera ir a meterse bajo una piedra.

—Uy, parece que nuestro idol Kou, está siendo proactivo…

—¡Cállate, Rei! –grita la rubia Tsukino, abochornada por las insinuaciones de la eterna anfitriona. Suficiente tiene con ella misma, gracias.

—¿Hizo ya reservaciones o acamparan? Oh, por Dios, estoy tan envidiosa… ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Mamo-chan y me dejaste conquistar a Seiya? Te odio, ¿lo sabes?

La jugarreta de Minako cae con encantadora gracia, nada de lo que dice es realmente en serio; a pesar de que la Diosa del amor se halla anhelante de hacer honor a su nombre, eso no significa que no se sienta feliz de que Usagi sea amada por alguien como el mediano de los Kou.

—Hará reservaciones. –responde Usa tímidamente, recordando las bromas de su novio.

—¡Eso es genial, Usagi-chan! –celebra Amy- Es un festival muy concurrido e interesante.

—Y _obvio_ ya tienes que ponerte, ¿no? –afirma Mina, no dando lugar a otra respuesta que no sea un: _"Ob-vio"_.

—Ni siquiera sabía qué era Coachella, ¿tú crees que ya pensó en qué ponerse? –puntea Rei, regresando su atención a los colores digitales que brillan en la pantalla de su Ipad.

—Buen punto. –se rinde inmediatamente la Aino, despertando del ensueño en que todo es perfecto y lógico. Estaban hablando de la _siempre-despistada-chica-Tsukino-nunca-me-entero-de-nada_. _Obvio_ que no ha pensado en ello.

La frustración nace en el ánimo de Usagi, no puede creer que sus amigas no la tomen en serio en un asunto de vital importancia para ella. ¿Qué no son capaces de ver las palpitaciones que le recorren el cuerpo? Como es natural, estalla agresiva.

—¿Eso es importante? Me vestiré como siempre me visto.

El pánico parece iluminar los rostros femeninos, y no por el tono que ella utiliza, eso es como ver a un conejito adorable intentando gruñir, sino por el gran peligro inserto en su respuesta.

—¡No!

Usagi abre los ojos sorprendida por la negativa colectiva. Incluso Amy ha coreado ese **"No"** rotundo.

—¿Po-por qué no? –tartamudea, olvidándosele el brevísimo enfado, mientras las dudas vuelven a allanarle el cerebro.

—En serio que no sé qué aprendes cuando lees mis revistas **Cosmo**, esperaría que hubieras aprendido al menos algo de las tendencias hippies.

Usagi se esfuerza por entender, pero no comprende lo que la Aino parlotea. Y el terror seguramente que se le refleja en el rostro, porque es Makoto la que interviene para salvarla del _bulliyng_ colectivo.

—Lo que Mina quiere decir, es que aparte de ser un festival de música, en los últimos años también se ha convertido en un festival de la moda.

—Dirás, una pasarela. –apunta Rei, recordando los múltiples artículos y reportajes en la red que se esbozaban cada año, y en los que lo más destacado del evento son las celebridades asistentes al festival y su _outfit_ para la ocasión, en vez de las nuevas propuestas musicales que se suponía, eran el gran motivo de Coachella.

—Bueno, como sea, no es como para decir: _"Me vestiré como siempre me visto"_. –dice Minako, imitando el tono de Usagi. Irritada de improviso, abandona el bote de helado en la barra y camina con decisión a la sala, donde sin permiso ni aviso de ninguna índole, arrebata a Hino su tableta para minimizar el programa en que trabaja y desplegar el buscador de **Google**. Ignora las blasfemias que Rei le lanza sin reparos, mientras teclea la palabra Coachella y elige la sección de imágenes.

Numerosas fotografías se alinean una a una, formando una cuadricula que brilla en la pantalla, todo un collage de en que Usagi –que se ha asomado al Ipad ante la intempestiva acción de Mina- observa más de una de las celebridades del momento, hombres y mujeres, capturadas así de pie o caminando, como en una pasarela al aire libre. Y se pregunta entonces qué tiene que ver eso con el festival de música que imaginó en un lugar cerrado, con luces y montones de gente agitándose unas a otras como en esos conciertos de **Smashing Pumpkins** que Shingo solía ver. Comienza a pensar que definitivamente Coachella es sólo un pretexto de su novio por raptarla lejos del país por unos días. Y el sonrojo crece y crece más.

—Seamos sinceras, _my darling_, tu sentido de la moda es nulo.

—¡Oye! –replica a la insensible de Aino. Qué cruel.

—No puedo ser capaz de negar esa afirmación. –confiesa Mako, apenada por tener que ser sincera en el asunto.

—Sé que sonará apocalíptico pero, esta vez le concedo la razón a Minako. –termina Rei, cruzándose de brazos.

Usagi quiere llorar por ser juzgada tan duramente por sus amigas.

—Pero no te preocupes, Usagi, te ayudaremos a hacer la maleta.

Como siempre, es la dulce Amy la que salta a su rescate. Usa piensa en que no sería descabellado ponerle un altar o algo. Su tarde termina gastada en consultas de moda por internet, videos de **youtube**, y el atestiguamiento del desentierre de las viejas revistas **Cosmo** que Minako ha olvidado en la casa de Hikawa.

Más le valdría no haber sabido nunca lo que era Coachella. ¿Por qué Seiya simplemente no la invitó a un **Music Bank**?

.::.

* * *

Hey!

¿Qué tal esto? Raro y anecdótico, right? Un pequeño rato de ocurrencia, ya saben xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, el detonante me lo dio la imagen que acompaña la portada de este shot, que es de una Usagi hippie. ¡Se ve tan linda! Aunque me quedaba claro que ella no sería la artista de ese outfit hahaha, así que aquí está todo el show. Seiya tan picaro xD

Nos vemos en un próximo, so, "Another shot, please!"

¿Comentarios?

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
